The embodiments herein relate generally to processes for storing and identifying goods.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, one would have to dig around in an ice chest looking for a specific item. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem. The prior art includes: U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,097 issued to Treppedi; U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,344 issued to Bowen; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,180 issued to Smith.
Treppedi teaches a cooler with a partition. However, it does not have a labeling system. There is a multi-partition divider in Smith, but, again, no labeling system. Bowen teaches a divider without a partition.